Fred X Cedric
by AnonymosFangirlos
Summary: Fred börjar få känslor för den snygge Cedric i Hufflepuff... men vägrar erkänna det för sig själv... tills...


Fred tog fram sin röd-gula Gryffindor handduk och torkade bort svetten i pannan. Han var mitt i en quidditchmatch emot Hufflepuff. Ingen stor en, mest träning. Men ändå bubblade Fred över av avundsjuka och slängde ner slagträt i marken så hårt att det studsade när det nådde marken, då Hufflepuff vann.  
-"Vad är det med dig?" frågade hans bror. "Det är ju bara träning. Visst är den där Cedric en idiot som alltid vinner över oss på träningen, men..."  
-"Det är inget, George" muttrade Fred medan han sneglade mot Cedric Diggory med ilsken min. Han var Hufflepuffs sökare och tränare för laget, ung, smal och stilig, en typiskt perfekt man med alla tjejer efter sig. Fred var en av de många rödhåriga barn som tillhörde familjen Weasley, och enligt de flesta: inget speciellt utseendemässigt. Cedric var helt enkelt den perfekte kille han ville vara.  
Nästa morgon tvingade Angelina, deras tränare, upp sitt lag tidigt på morgonen för ännu ett träningspass med Hufflepuffs lag. ("Ni är i dålig form!") Anledningen till att de båda lagen alltid tränade tillsammans nuförtiden verkade vara att Angelina stötte på Cedric... Den här gången slutade matchen ganska jämt, vilken gjorde Fred på bättre humör. Fast det var ett väldigt tufft träningspass, eftersom Hufflepuffs lag hade blivit riktigt bra... tack vare Cedric. Fred bet sig i läppen.  
-"Shit!" utbrast han när han upptäckt att han glömt sin Gryffindor handduk. Han var helt nersvettad, och försökte desperat få någon att offra sin egen handduk till Freds våta kropp.  
-"Du kan få låna min" sa en välkänd röst. Det var Cedric som stod bakom honom, med en gul-svart handduk i den ena handen. Han log vackert mot Fred och lade handduken på hans axlar. Fred sa inte tack, utan såg nervöst på Cedric... han kände sig så konstig...

Efter quidditchträningen strövade Fred ut på gården. Det var helg, så alla umgicks med varandra, Gryffindorare, Slytherinare, Hufflepuffare och Rawenclaware(fast Slytherinbarnen var något aggressivare än de andra, och höll sig som vanligt borta från de andra elevhemmens elever). Det var bara Fred som var utan sällskap på skolgården, för George hade fått feber. Han var dystrare än han brukade vara med sina glada skämt och bus; nu tittade han bara sorgset åt Cedrics håll... imorgon var det alla hjärtans dag... av någon anledning tänkte han sig själv som tjej; rött hår, chokladask i handen, hånglandes med Cedric Diggory... vafan tänkte han på? Hade han verkligen fantasier... om en kille? Det verkade så, för han kände sig riktigt avundsjuk på flickorna som flockades kring Cedric. Fred skakade på huvudet och gick emot pojkarnas sovsal.  
-"Vänta!" ropade en röst. Fred vände sig om. Det var Cedric.  
-"Vad vill du?" muttrade Fred bittert. Cedric blev skär i ansiktet.  
-"Alltså... alltså... alltså..." stammade Cedric. Fred tittade konstigt på honom. "Det var inget!" Cedric sprang iväg, och lämnade en förvånad och förvirrad Fred stående mitt i korridoren. Vad var det där om? Fred ryckte på axlarna, försökte undvika allas stirrande blickar och gick till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att tänka lite.

I sällskapsrummet sprakade en brasa i spisen, och det var endast några få andra som var där inne nu. Fred sjönk ner i soffan.  
-"Oi!" sa en röst. Det var Lee Jordan, en av Freds vänner. "Hur ere med dig och Cedric?"  
-"Va?" sa Fred undrande och höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
-"Jag menar, ni verkar ju vara helkära i varandra" Lee såg ut att brista i skratt. "Det ser ju vem som helst"  
-"Det är alla hjärtans dag imorgon.." sa Ron, som satt och spelade Trollkarlsschack med en svärande Harry som just fick sin dam utslagen. "Ni kanske ska... fira det med lite hånglande?" Ron pekade på Fred med ena handen, och höll för sin egen mun för att inte skratta ihjäl sig med den andra. Fred blev förnärmad.  
-"Håll käften!" fräste han ilsket.  
-"Gud, Fred, varför tar du det så allvarligt?" sa Lee Jordan, som slutat le. "Det är ju bara skoj" Fred reste sig upp ur den röda soffan och slog igen dörren till pojkarnas sovsal med en smäll.  
-"Vad du än säger, Lee, de är kära" fnissade Ron.   
-"Shack matt" sa en stolt Harry.  
-" VA?!"  
-"Du verkade vara mer koncentrerad få Freds kärleksaffärer än spelet" Ron såg otroligt förkrossad ut, men Harry bara log stolt.  
-"En sikel på att Cedric och Fred blir ihop" sa Ron för att pigga upp sig med lite vadslagning.  
-"Taget"

Fred var helt ensam i sovsalen (om man undantar en febrig, sovande George), där han låg i sin himmelssäng. Vad _var _det Cedric skulle säga till honom? Var kan kär... nej... så kan det väl inte vara? Eller? Fred slöt ögonen och försökte somna tidigt... bara han blev lite utvilad skulle allt bli bra igen... men så fort han var påväg att somna kom en bild av Cedric utan tröja upp i hans huvud. Cedricen såg på honom med drömmande blick samtidigt som han knäppte upp gylfen...  
Fred vaknade med ett ryck. Han _hade _somnat tidigt, för alla de andra eleverna låg i sina sängar och sov sött i det kolmörka rummet. Fred försökte blunda och somna igen... men med Georges höga snarkningar och perversa fantasier om Cedric Diggory var det svårt att somna.

Nästa morgon väckte en nu frisk George den mycket trötta Fred, och var tvungen att kämpa för att få upp honom ur sängen, så att han kunde visa sin bror sitt nya skolkgodis. Det var söndag, det var alla hjärtans dag.  
-"Glad alla hjärtans dag" sa Ron med sitt flickigaste ansiktsutryck och en dålig imitation av Cedric. Fred brydde sig knappt om honom, rynkade pannan och gick ut i korridoren. Han satte sig på fönsterkarmen och tittade ut igenom det nyputsade fönstret Filch jobbat med hela dagen igår. Det var en ovanligt grå februaridag, och de flesta, som _inte_ blivit väckta av en viss rödhårig tvillingbror, låg fortfarande och sov. Den enda i korridoren var Fred, och... Cedric. Cedric! Vad gjorde han här? Han var nu på andra sidan korridoren, och Fred hoppades att han inte skulle se honom... ännu mindre stanna och prata med honom... han kände hur han blev rödare och rödare i ansiktet för varje steg Cedric närmade sig honom.  
-"Hej Fred" sa Cedric, då han nu stod tre steg ifrån kroppskontakt med Fred. Skit!  
-"D-du känner knappt mig... kalla mig inte vid mitt förnamn..." mumlade Fred. Cedric ignorerade det.  
-"Det är inga ute... en sån här dag vill man ju helst stanna i sällskapsrummet"  
-"Jag gick mest ut för att vara ifred" flög det ur en rodnande och smått irriterad Fred, som inte visste exakt vad han skulle säga. Varför reagerade han såhär på Cedric? De pratade ju bara...  
-"Jag kom ut för att träffa dig" sa Cedric. "Och jag hade visst tur" Fred glodde på Cedric med stora ögon, och backade ett litet steg bakåt.  
-"Mig?" upprepade Fred. "Jaha" Det var det bästa han kunde få ur sig just nu.  
-"Glad alla hjärtans dag" viskade Cedric och tog tag i Freds röda kinder, mjukt men med ett stadigt grepp. Fred bara stod där och stammade fram små "eh", medans Cedric närmade sig honom ännu mer... Cedric slöt ögonen, öppnade munnen och kysste Freds darrande läppar. Där satt han på fönsterkarmen, och så hade Cedric kommit och börjat hångla med honom. Cedric verkade vara helt lugn, med tanke på hur många han hade kysst under sin livstid... Fred bara skakade. Han visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Då Cedric strök honom över håret kände han hur en varm känsla strömmade igenom honom... han satte armarna kring Cedrics axlar och kunde inte motstå att blunda och kyssa den långe, ett år äldre killen tillbaka. Det var tur för dem att Filch inte upptäckte dem, för då skulle det antagligen bli putsning av gamla pokaler i en månad. De båda verkade inte tänka på nåt annat än varandra just nu. Fred kände hur Cedric först knäppte upp hans skjorta... sedan sin egen... Cedrics bara överkropp var ungefär som i Freds dröm; smal men ändå muskellös. Fred smekte Cedrics mage långsamt med fingrarna... Plötsligt rös Fred till. Cedric verkade vara ute efter att ha sex med honom, för han kände fingrar väldigt långt ner...  
Plötsligt hördes det ett rop från andra sidan korridoren.  
-"Jag visste det!" Det var Ron som pekade emot de två hånglande killarna, som var som paralyserade. "Harry, du är skyldig mig pengar!"  
-"Är jag väl in-" sa Harrys röst, och ögonblicket senare hade han också tittat in i korridoren. "Jaså minsann. Jahapp, köp dig nåt fint Ron. Tack så mycket Fred" sa han buttert och gav ett silvermynt till sin vän som var väldigt glad över sin vinst. Harry började gå därifrån. "Kom så går vi till sällskapsrummet, det är ju kallt här ute"  
-"Tack brorsan! Jag känade just en sikel tack vara dig" sa Ron till Fred med ett brett flin som verkade sträcka sig från öra till öra. "Och lycka till med barnen"

Cedric och Fred var nu ensamma igen.  
-"Uh... jaha" sa Fred som nu såg väldigt besvärad ut. "Ron har säkert IG i sexualkunskap"  
-"Vad är det?" frågade Cedric.  
-"Vet inte" sa Fred dumt. "Nåt mugglarämne i skolan"  
-"Uh, ok" sa Cedric och hade fortfarande blicken i Freds ögon. De båda satte på sig tröjorna igen, och såg sedan på varandra ett tag.  
-"Nästa gång du har bestämt dig för att ha sex med mig får du nog välja ett bättre ställe" sa Fred och log lite. Cedric skrattade. "Jag lovar, jag darrar mindre nästa gång"  
Sen gick de båda två tillbaka till sina sällskapsrum, smått leende inombords av vad som hade hänt på en vanlig söndagmorgon.


End file.
